


Psychic Link, Psychic Annoyance

by PokemonKatt



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonKatt/pseuds/PokemonKatt
Summary: Timezones, psychic links and an annoying nickname. What could go wrong?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Psychic Link, Psychic Annoyance

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short skit. :)

3AM in Sinnoh. 12PM in Johto. Timezomes are always bad when psychic links are used.

Lucian was fast asleep. Well, he was until he received a psychic link call. He didn't know who, but he got out of bed to answer. He put an index finger either side on his head to connect to the link, as all psychics have to do.

"What do you want?! It's 3AM!"

 _"Aww, Lucy, calm down. I was just checking on you."_ The caller answered. Only one person called him Lucy. It was Will.

"Let me say that again. WHAT DO YOU WANT?!?!"

_"As I said. Just checking on you."_

"YOU COULD'VE WAITED 4 HOURS!"

_"But Lucy---"_

**"DON'T CALL ME LUCY!"** Lucian shut off the psychic link in a huff. He received another psychic link call.

_"Lucian, please, I know you've been having problems lately."_

"I had a stomach bug, jeez."

_"I was just making sure you were feeling better. I worry about you, I really care for you..."_

"...thanks."

_"No problem, Lucy~~"_

"DON'T CALL ME LUCY!" He shut off the psychic link and went back to sleep. Of course, he struggled as a side effect of the psychic link was insomnia.

This is why you should consider timezones, people.


End file.
